Integrated circuits typically include various active and passive circuit elements which have been integrated into a piece of semiconductor material, often referred to as a die. The die may, in turn, be encapsulated into a package. Various package designs have been utilized, such as for example, the pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA) and land grid array (LGA) packages. The die package may then be attached to another substrate, such as a circuit board, in some cases.